ABCDario?
by Tibetana
Summary: Cada letra que conforma el abecedario nos puede llevar a crear una historia maravillosa donde se puede narrar desde el amor de una madre hasta una muerte. De la A a la Z tendrán una historia diferente; espero sea de su agrado...
1. Amante

**Hola :D Este nuevo fic lo dedico a todos los escritores que de un momento a otro creen que no vale la pena seguir escribiendo (cosa que yo alguna vez creí). Este fic es un reto que necesito superar, que me a ayudado a salir adelante, me ha dado la fuerza para valorarme como escritora. Y una dedicación muy especial a Andy y a Sire quienes me han ayudado, dándome el aliento, las armas necesarias para escribir y revisando mis historias. Espero les guste...**

* * *

**Amante**

Hay veces en las que te ves inmerso o enredado en situaciones en las que no puedes huir tan fácilmente, a pesar de que estas pueden causar estragos en tu vida tanto física como mentalmente; aunque a veces no te importa los riesgos que estás corriendo porque en verdad disfrutas lo que estás haciendo; te siente eufórico, la adrenalina recorre tus venas, es extrema y no llegas a medir la consecuencia de tus actos, porque esa situación lo vale.

Yo soy un ejemplo andante de esto, pues hace ya algunos años descubrí que era lo que quería realmente como también supe que haría cualquier cosa para conseguir mi objetivo; pero algo dentro de mí, me decía que eso me llevaría a la ruina, que podría perder mucho debido a la gran pasión que le tenía. Muchos de mis amigos me aconsejaban que ya era hora de dejar esta locura de lado; que me centrara, pero yo no quería tirar la toalla, no después de todo lo que me costó obtenerla:

_-Ash, será mejor que dejes de una vez por todas, esto; solo te está trayendo problemas_

_-No lo dejare, no después de todo lo que tuve que hacer para conseguirlo; tu mejor que nadie lo sabes, no me puedes pedir eso._

_- Es que ya está llegando a un nivel enfermizo, no solo te estás perjudicando tu mismo, las personas que están a tu alrededor también están siendo afectadas. _

_-Brock, tengo 26 años, yo sé lo que hago, no soy aquel chiquillo que conociste hace tanto tiempo; ¡Se cuidarme solo! Y si algo sale mal de esto el único culpable seré yo y cargare con esa responsabilidad._

_-Se que tienes 26 años, pero ¡No has madurado!, a veces veo en ti al mismo niño que conocí a hace 16 años, ¡Es hora de que aceptes tus errores y te comportes como el hombre que proclamas ser!_

_-¡Tu lo has dicho son mis errores! ¡Así que yo sé cómo manejarlos!_

_-Está bien, no se puede hablar contigo, eres necio y testarudo, nadie podrá hacerte cambiar de opinión ¿No es así?, pero estas pensando solo en ti, acaso estas pensando en lo que ella quiere, en lo que siente. ¿Qué o quién te asegura que ella es feliz? ¿Crees que no se cansara de esta absurda situación en la que viven? ¿Pensaras lo mismo cuando se acabe todo entre ustedes? _

Ok, esas interrogantes desestabilizaron mis pensamientos, no me favorecían en nada, haciendo más difícil mí toma de decisiones, que por lo que pude constatar este hecho se debía mal gran miedo que tenia, puesto que no quería encontrar una respuesta… porque tal vez algo dentro de mí me decía que ya las sabía, solo que no las quería oír.

No podía asimilar el hecho de que tal vez ella realmente ya se hubiera cansado de todo esto, no sabría que hacer si todo llegara a terminar; pero en gran parte lo que hago es lo que me mantiene con vida, no lo puedo dejar de un momento a otro, sería algo injusto, o al menos eso pienso yo. A veces puedo llegar a ser egoísta pero no es algo que haga con intención; se me escapa de las manos. Mi situación se ha convertido en algo adictivo, algo que ya no puedo parar pero simple y sencillamente es algo que no quiero dejar… no quiero dejar de ser un amante.

-_Hola_

_-Hola_

_-Lamento llegar tarde, no fue mi intención. _

_-Claro, lo sé, se que estabas ocupado._

_-En verdad quería llegar temprano, pero me entretuvieron de camino hacia acá._

_-No te preocupes se que era importante, algo más valioso que yo._

_-Sabes que eso no es cierto, tú eres lo más valioso para mí y eres lo que más quiero._

_-Ash, no te mientas; esto ya no está funcionando, la magia de nuestra relación ya está acabando; yo solamente… yo ya no puedo, ya no quiero seguir así; será mejor que todo termine._

_-¡Eh! No digas eso, te entiendo, se que estas enojada, pero no hay que tomar decisiones precipitadas._

_-Ya no se qué hacer… yo te amo pero no sé si lo vales, no sé si esto lo vale._

_-Claro que lo vale, esto es lo que más vale. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque nos amamos, por eso._

_- A lo mejor eso fue al principio, ahora puede que solo sea la costumbre y que solo viva la ilusión que teníamos de niños._

_-Shh, ven, no te resista, deja te abrazo… no digas cosas que sabes no son ciertas, yo sé tan bien como tú que tus palabras son pura mentira, nos amamos desde siempre y eso nada lo cambiara… nada._

_-Yo sé que tu trabajo es importante y que te ha costado mucho llegar a donde estas, pero ¿Dónde quedo yo? ¿Dónde quedamos nosotros?... _

_-Se que no te he dedicado el tiempo suficiente desde hace algún tiempo, pero yo dejaría todo por ti, dejare mi trabajo si así lo desea, cualquier cosa para salvar nuestra relación._

_-No me malinterpretes, no te estoy pidiendo que abandones todo, solo te pido que…que nos dediquemos el tiempo suficiente para nosotros, para que esto vuelva a funcionar, nos estamos perdiendo Ash._

_-Primero muerto a perderte cielo, haré lo que sea para salvar nuestro matrimonio… lo que sea me oíste._

_-Si te oí... Eres todo para mí, lo que siempre desee; sé también, que eres un gran amante, eres apasionado pero todo eso es hacia tu trabajo, hacia tus batallas incluso hacia tus Pokemòn. Yo necesito que también seas un amante para mí, que regresen los momentos que compartimos cuando recién nos casamos, que todo sea como antes de que te absorbiera el trabajo._

_-Veras que todo eso regresara Mist. Lo prometo._

Y esa noche descubrí que por más que mi trabajo valiera, no podía descuidar aspectos fundamentales en mi vida, que el amor que siento por mi esposa es más fuerte que la adicción por mi trabajo, que no necesitaba dejarlo, solo necesitaba equilibra mi tiempo y que cualquier decisión que tuviera que tomar ya no solo era mía, sino también de ella, porque ahora era parte fundamental de mi vida. Esa noche corrobore que solo a su lado me siento completo, supe que era bueno amar mi trabajo como maestro Pokemòn, a mis amigos tanto humanos como Pokemòn, pero que lo mejor que podía hacer era amar a la persona que descansaba sobre mi pecho, con la que despertaba cada mañana, aquella que me hacia disfrutar las noches; a mi esposa, a mi Misty.

Puedo decir que es bueno ser un amante apasionado en todo lo que se haga, pero nada se compara a la sensación de ser el amante en cuerpo y alma de la persona que amas. Esa noche supe que amante quería ser, el amante que ella necesitara… un amante enamorado del amor.

* * *

**Bien :D Gracias por leer esta nueva historia que salio de mi loca cabeza. Espero de antemano me dejen su Review y me platiquen si les gusto, o si lo odiaro. Estoy abierta a toda observación.**

**¡Gracias queridos lectores! ¡Estas historias son para ustedes!**


	2. Boceto

**Hola :D Aquí esta el segundo capitulo de este reto ¡Yey! Estoy muy feliz debido a que por primera vez mi clase de dibujo funciona para algo :) Este one se me ocurrió mientras mi maestra hablaba de no se que ;) Y dije ¿Por qué no? Es una idea que atrajo mucho desde que la empece a escribir y me divertí muchisimo escribiéndolo. Como siempre espero que les guste.**

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a una gran amiga... Dru esto es para ti espero que te guste mucho... FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**

* * *

**Boceto**

_-… Este boceto ha llegado a mis manos accidentalmente, pero en cuanto lo vi quede hechizado por la belleza que desprende tal dibujo; no conozco al autor de dicha obra y mucho menos la identidad de la mujer retratada, pero es un hecho que nunca había llegado a sentir tanta admiración hacia un pintor, debido al gran talento empleado. Lo más sorprendente es que la mujer retratada emana amor, comprensión, tristeza junto con mil emociones. Yo no soy crítico de arte ni nada por el estilo, pero soy un espectador y como tal puedo decir que este dibujo para mi es una verdadera obra de arte y debido a la falta de nombre para el cuadro yo lo llamaría "La mujer perfecta", en unos instantes aparecerá en pantalla dicho boceto. Espero de antemano su ayuda en la búsqueda del pintor quien se merece todo el crédito pero también quisiera que me ayudaran a buscar a la mujer del dibujo para saber a quién llamar "La mujer perfecta"…_

-¡Es muy lindo! No cabe duda que el periodista no estaba exagerando, el dibujo es magnífico y que chica tan más preciosa.

-Mamá es solo un dibujo, pude ser que la chica dibujada sea solo producto de la imaginación del pintor, no exageres.

-Pues si es así, el artista se lleva el doble de mi admiración, pero eso nena no lo creo posible, ¿notas el rostro de la mujer? En él se demuestran tantas emociones que es imposible que el pintor o haya creado de la nada, ningún hombre conoce la capacidad de los sentimientos de una mujer.

-¡Pero si el cabello le tapa la mitad de la cara! ¿Cómo puedes comprender lo que trata de decir? Pues en mi opinión, pienso que es otro dibujo más; lo único que me ha gustado es como retrata a los Pokèmon que rodean a la chica.

-Respeto tu opinión Dawn, pero estoy segura que cuando seas mayor o te suceda algo inesperado, cambiaras de parecer y entenderás el verdadero significado del cuadro.

- Mamá, si existiera tal chica ¿Crees que si sería tan hermosa? ¿Haría uso de su apodo? ¿Sería perfecta?

-Hermosa tal vez si, perfecta, no lo sé, recuerda que la belleza no solo es el físico, puede que haya posado para el dibujo y hayan querido que reflejara esas emociones; pero también puede que ella comparta esos sentimientos. Solo te puedo decir que para descubrir si ese apodo le queda, lo que tienes que averiguar es su corazón y a pesar de eso tendrá algún defecto.

-Hmmm… Bueno vamos a comer.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..- ..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-_En otras noticias, les traigo aquí la sensación del momento; un maravilloso boceto encontrado accidentalmente, él cual ha sido catalogado como el cuadro del año, todos de preguntaran ¿Por qué? Y yo les diré que la respuesta es… ¡Por la chica retratada! Y otra vez se peguntaran ¿Por qué? Bueno aquí les ofrezco una imagen del dibujo y verán a que me refiero… Como pudieron observar la mujer del retrato es una verdadera belleza, un deleite para los ojos, pero lamentablemente no tenemos la menor idea de quién es y tampoco sabemos quien la dibujo, por lo que pedimos su ayuda, si tienen informes o alguna sospecha sobre quienes pudieran ser el pintor y la modelo de esta autentica obra titula "La mujer perfecta" pueden llamar…_

_-_Drew, ¿No se te hace conocida esa chica?

-No, ¿Por qué?

-Porque a mí si, siento que la he visto en algún lado, pero no sé dónde.

-Tal vez la viste en alguno de tus viajes con Ash.

-Puede ser… pero no estoy segura, después de todo no es tan fácil olvidar a una chica tan bonita.

-A lo mejor solo la viste de paso, o, tal vez solo sean imaginaciones tuyas May.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Digamos que el dibujo es maravilloso, pero no creo que dicha chica exista, ya que en el dibujo muestra una gran belleza.

-Y… ¿Por qué no lo crees?

-Porque al dibujo lo han nombrado como "La mujer perfecta" y nadie es perfecto, por lo tanto la chica puede ser inventada, no creo que haya en el mundo una mujer que desprenda la belleza de una diosa.

-¡Claro que existe!; y no lo digo por creer haberla visto, si no porque su cara no es completamente alegre, pero tampoco es triste, juega con las emociones; algo que un hombre no podría asimilar ni en su imaginación.

-Si tú lo dices… espero que se sepa pronto el autor, ya que se merece todo el crédito por el maravilloso boceto.

- Yo espero que aparezca la modelo, así sabré quien es y donde probablemente la llegue a ver.

-… Chicos dense prisa, las eliminatorias están por comenzar…

-Vamos.

- …. - …. - ….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-….-

-Tus Pokèmon solo necesitan reposo Max, puedes esperar aquí para que ellos puedan descansar y recuperarse de la batalla.

-Gracias enfermera Joy.

-_… ¿Quién pinto este cuadro? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Quién es la mujer retratada? ¿Qué quería expresar el autor? Estas y muchas preguntas más giran en torno al misterioso boceto encontrado. En el boceto podemos percibir a una chica de extraordinaria belleza sentada al borde de una piscina rodeada por una diversa comunidad de Pokèmon acuáticos. Su rostro solo es mostrado por la mitad ya que la otra parte es cubierta por su cabello, su cuerpo está cubierto por un delicado traje de 2 piezas y sus pies sumergidos en dicha alberca. Tanto Pokemòn como muchacha se miran fijamente a los ojos, y se llega a percibir el amor que se tienen los unos a los otros. Pero eso ¿era lo que verdaderamente quería mostrar el pintor? O, ¿hay algo más detrás de ese cuadro? Probablemente nunca lo lleguemos a saber ya que se desconoce a ambos protagonistas…_

_-_Vaya no cabe duda de que hay gente con verdadero talento para dibujar.

-Es muy hermoso el dibujo ¿Quién lo habrá hecho?

-Quien sabe; pero hay algo en la chica que me resulta familiar… estoy casi seguro de que la he visto.

-¿En serio? Entonces ¿Si existe?

-¿Pensaba que no? En mi opinión claro que la chica existe, es solo cuestión de lógica, y según mi hermana, los hombres no son capaces de sentir lo que siente una mujer, y yo lo confirmo; por lo tanto no puede expresar a través de su dibujo las emociones tan variantes de la chica, a menos que el pintor no sea el sino ella, otro caso que sería improbable debido a los trazos del dibujo. Aparte la muchacha me recuerda a alguien, pero no puedo recordar a quien.

-Sabes mucho sobre eso, me sorprendes. Pero creo que tienes razón, no creí posible que existiera mujer tan bonita, pero tu lógica me dejo sorprendida. Espero que te acuerdes de quien es.

-Gracias… cambiando de tema… ¿Ya estarán mis Pokèmon?

-Deja voy a revisar…

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;

-Brock, ven a ver esto, corre, ven rápido

-¿Qué paso? ¿Algún problema? ¿Cuál es la urgencia?

-No, no paso nada, cállate, siéntate y observa la tele.

-Está bien, pero ¿Para qué?

-Tú solo observa.

-…_La mujer perfecta ¡Si existe!... ¡Así es como usted oyó! En este momento se la presentamos… ¡Yo sé lo que todos tenían en mente! Creían que ante ustedes aparecería una muchacha de carne y hueso; pues no, lamento decepcionarlos, pero "La mujer perfecta" es el nombre que se le ha otorgado a este esplendido dibujo; el cual ha causado controversia debido a que es desconocida su procedencia ¡Como lo oyeron! Nadie sabe quien dibujo el boceto y mucho menos quien es la hermosa modelo… ¿Cómo puede ser eso? Pues resulta que este dibujo fue encontrado en una región de Kanto volando por los aires hasta llegara a manos de un reportero que no dudo en mostrar esta obra de arte. Por lo que pedimos mande un mensaje a la página que en un momento aparecerá, si es que sabe quién es el artista o la modelo…_

_-_¡Esa chica es hermosa! Gracias por llamarme hermano, me hiciste el día… ¡Quisiera conocerla! Y tal vez la pueda invitar a salir…

-Brock no te llame para que alucinarás con la chica, observa bien el dibujo; ¿No se te hace familiar el rostro?, porque yo puedo jurar que he visto esa cara en otro lado, pero no logro acordarme en donde.

-Si… tienes razón… creo haber visto a esa chica… sus rasgos se me hacen familiares…

-A mi también… ¡No puedo creer que no me acuerde! La chica es una belleza y a mí se me olvida quien es. ¡Qué decepción!

-Esto es frustrante, ¡No acordarte de la mujer más bella!... Espera creo que la vi en uno de mis viajes…

- ¿En serio? Yo creía haberla visto aquí en el gimnasio.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Se parece a…!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Abuelo… abuelo… abuelo, ¡te estoy hablando!

-Perdón, ¿Decías Gary?

-Te estaba preguntando, cuanto más tardaras en valorar a ese Eevee, se nos hace tarde, para llegar a la cita con el profesor Elm.

-No mucho, el entrenador de este Eevee hizo un buen trabajo con él, está en perfectas condiciones.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te lo envió?

-Quiere saber qué piedra sería conveniente usar para que se dé la evolución. Solo dame 10 minutos más para descubrirlo.

-Está bien, en lo que tú haces eso, yo veré la televisión.

-… _Kanto, una región donde se dan grandes proezas del mundo Pokemòn, siendo sede de diversos espectáculos, pero hoy en día causante de la noticia que ha generado miles de especulaciones; puesto que a las afueras de Ciudad Celeste se ha encontrado un fantástico dibujo que ha dado la vuelta al mundo entero, siendo nombrado por la persona que lo descubrió como "La mujer Perfecta", ya que el boceto no poseía nombre, y bueno debido a que la mujer que posa en el dibujo muestra una extraordinaria belleza, reflejando también un amor puro hacia los Pokèmon; lo más curioso del cuadro es que no se sabe el autor ni quien posa y a pesar de eso ya fue reconocido por los críticos de arte como una obra maestra. Se ha organizado una campaña en busca de la modelo y el autor para darles el reconocimiento merecido…_

- Abuelo… Tracey se va a meter en muchos problemas.

_-_¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque han encontrado el dibujo que perdió…

...

-¿Qué ves mamá?

-Voy a ver las noticias cielo.

-¡Que aburrido! Mejor le cambiamos.

-No Ash, yo estoy viendo la tele.

-Pero mamá las noticias son muy, muy aburridas.

-No te estoy obligando a verlas, ve a ver a tu cuarto la televisión.

-Sí, veré la tele en mi cuarto; vamos Pikachu… ¿Pikachu?

-Pika pi, pika, pika.

-Ahh, de acuerdo, me quedare aquí a ver las noticias con ustedes.

-_…La belleza, palabra con significado diferente para cada persona que habita el mundo; hoy en día usada para un mismo caso; ¿Cómo más se podría definir el boceto perdido? Simple y sencillamente no encuentro palabra más adecuada que esta. Una imagen que hipnotiza, que te hace replantear las cosas a las que has nombrado bellas, que te hace sentir la profundidad de una mirada. ¿Qué más se le podría pedir al dibujo? Un Gyarados, un Corsola, un Psyduck, un Luvdisc, un Azurill y una chica; son los elementos que presenta el dibujo, una combinación perfecta; y sobre todo el inigualable conjunto de emociones que se desprende de los ojos de la afamada chica, pero ¿Quién es? Esa es la incógnita que aun no se ha podido resolver, como tampoco se ha descubierto ¿Quién pinto esta perfecta imagen? Les dejamos en pantalla el boceto que ha dado la vuelta al mundo, que ha puesto de cabeza a los artistas; que ha cautivado a una gran masa de espectadores. ¡Con ustedes "La mujer Perfecta"!..._

_-_¡Oh por Arceus!

-¿Qué mamá? ¿Sabes quién es la chica que posee esos magníficos Pokèmon?

-Hijo, no es momento para pensar en Pokèmon; pobre Tracey se meterá en muchos problemas.

-¿Por qué se meterá en problemas? Mamá no estoy entendiendo de qué hablas.

-Ash ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Fíjate bien en la chica.

-Es bonita pero… ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-¿No se te hace conocida la chica? Dime, ¿No te recuerda a alguien?

-Pues, si me recuerda a alguien pero… no se a quien.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que no te acuerdes?

-Mamá, he conocido mucha gente, no me puedo acordar de todos.

-Eso yo lo sé, ¡Pero no creo que sea posible que hayas olvidado precisamente a ella!

-Bueno ya, mejor dime a quien olvide y porque no es aceptable mi olvido

- Ash esa chica es… Misty.

-¿Qué? ¿Misty… Misty? ¿La Misty que yo conozco? Misty ¿Mi amiga?… Eso no puede ser posible, ella no es así.

-Ash, ¿Hace cuanto tiempo no ves a Misty?... Créeme es ella.

-Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Tracey tendrá problemas?...

-Ash, hijo; todos dicen que eres algo lento y definitivamente no se equivocan ¿Quién crees tú que haya podido dibujar a Misty tan bien? ¿Acaso Tracey no dibuja?

-… ¡FUE TRACEY QUIEN LA DIBUJO! ¡COMO SE ATREVIÓ A DIBUJARLA CASI DESNUDA Y TODAVÍA MOSTRARLO EN PUBLICO!

-Ash, tranquilo, Tracey no quiso mostrarlo, el dibujo simplemente se le perdió.

-¡LO MATARE MAMÁ! ¡NO puede estar pintando desnuda a mi mejor amiga! ¡En cuanto lo vea, se arrepentirá de haberla dibujado! ¡Ahora todo el mundo ha visto a Misty en paños menores y por su culpa!

-Ash, cálmate cielo. ¡Vaya, nunca pensé que te pusieras así! Es solo un dibujo.

-¡No mamá! No solo es un dibujo, ¡Es el dibujo que ha dado la vuelta al mundo! Y lo peor ¡Es a mi mejor amiga a quien ven! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Cuando se enteren que es ella, no dejaran de molestarla! ¡Y TODO POR CULPA DE TRACEY! ¡LAMENTARA HABER DIBUJADO A MI MISTY EN ESAS CONDICIONES!

-Hijo, creo que escuche mal ¿Dijiste mi Misty?

-…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.

-¡VOY A MATARLO! ¡EN CUANTO LO VEA, LO MATO! ¿COMO ES POSIBLE?

-Misty, cálmate, fue un accidente…

-¿ACCIDENTE? ¡ME VALE QUE HAYA SIDO UN ACCIDENTE! Yo le advertí, ahora pagara las consecuencias.

-Yo la verdad no entiendo tu enojo, nadie sabe que eres tú.

-Daisy, el dibujo que hizo Tracey sobre mí, ¡Lo ha visto todo el mundo! ¡Cómo quieres que no me enoje!

-Mejor, eres famosa y nadie sabe que eres tú.

-¡Oh, será mejor que te calles! ¡Porque si no tu también sufrirás las consecuencias!

-Hola… chicas.

-Tú, ¡Será mejor que corras si no quieres que mañana estemos es tu velorio!

-Misty, deja te lo explico

-Uno, dos…

-Daisy, sálvame por favor

-¡Tres!...

**Dos semanas antes…**

-Tracey, ¡no tenías ningún derecho a dibujarme!; estaba en un momento muy íntimo con mis Pokèmon.

-Por eso los dibuje; Misty es una joya el dibujo

-¡Dámelo! Lo quemo y así…

-¡No te lo voy a dar! Es el mejor dibujo que he hecho y no pienso dejarlo a tu merced.

-Tracey, ¡Dámelo o te enfrentaras a mi mazo!

-¡Ya te dije que no! ¡No te lo daré!

-¡Nadie lo puede ver! Estoy en traje de baño y… ¡Tracey dámelo, destrúyelo o haz cualquier cosa pero que nadie lo vea!…

-No lo voy a quemar, destruir y mucho menos dártelo, se quedara en mi carpeta y es mi última palabra.

-Está bien tu ganas, pero por favor prométeme, es mas júrame, que de tu libreta no saldrá, nadie aparte de ti lo podrá ver. ¡Júramelo!

-¡Te lo juro! Te juro que nadie más vera este dibujo. De mi libreta de bocetos jamás saldrá.

* * *

¡**FELIZ CUMPLE DRU! QUE CUMPLAS MUCHOS, MUCHOS MAS...**

**Bueno espero que esta loca idea les haya gustado y que la hayan disfrutado como yo lo hice al escribirla jaja... Espero su review, si quieren para felicitarme o insultarme... Tomare todo en cuenta ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! Ayudan a mi alma inspirada muchas gracias...**

**Mislu: Gracias por leer, que bueno que te gusto... :D Aqui te dejo el siguente...**

**Sire: Gracias por todo... Que bueno que te encanto jaja y bueno ya veras que vendrán mas dedicaciones... Eres de gran ayuda y una gran amiga :D**

**Lupyta: Gracias por leer... Que bueno que te guste mi estilo... En verdad lo agradezco mucho... Ya te dije por face porque ABC... Gracias :D**

**Ashliy: Gracias... no tendrás que esperar tanto jajaja, si Ash es loquillo jajaja... Gracias por leer :D**


End file.
